Abigail Harper
| name = Abigail Harper | profession = Field agent | affiliation = Australian Secret Intelligence Service | status = Alive | appearances = }} Abigail Harper was an ASIS agent who helped Jack Bauer reacquire nuclear missiles stolen from terrorists. Harper was spying on a Firethorn compound in Somalia when she spotted Jack Bauer sneaking around the area. Harper sneaked over to Bauer and held him at gunpoint, shortly before she interrogated him. She learned that Bauer was trying to stop the mercenaries from delivering nuclear missiles to their clients, and after noticing Bauer's wound, she patched up his wound and gave him a blood transfusion. Harper continued to spy on the mercenaries and discovered the cruise missiles in order to confirm Bauer's theory. She alerted ASIS about the situation, and she and Bauer kept observing the mercenaries until backup could arrive. When the mercenaries left, Harper and Bauer followed their convoy; Harper deduced that the mercenaries were relocating to Berbera. As Harper and Bauer kept talking to each other, the mercenaries spotted their vehicle and opened fire. Both of them abandoned the car as it was destroyed, and Harper, seeing no other option, decided to trust Bauer and gave him his weapons back. Harper and Bauer walked through the desert until they reached Berbera. Once there, they spotted another convoy led by Bashir Ćawil Hanad moving through town. Harper found a gray minivan, and the two followed the convoy to the safe house the mercenaries had stopped at. They surveyed the area briefly until the Somalis found the safe house and attacked the mercenaries. After they were wiped out, Harper and Bauer were on the move again, speeding their way to Berbera International Airport. As they arrived at the airport, the duo observed the mercenaries again and realized they were about to deploy the nukes. Bauer subdued one of the mercenaries and stole his clothing while Harper rigged a Land Rover with explosives so she could create a distraction. While Bauer approached the semi the missiles were stored in disguised as a mercenary, Harper blew up the truck and started to attack the soldiers. Harper and Bauer succeeded in steal the missiles and drove away from the airport, hoping to hide the weapons in a safer location. During their journey, Bauer explained how he was involved with a lot of the events during Day 8 involving the Russians and the Kamistani peace treaty cover-up, and how he had been on the run for several months. While Harper and Bauer were talking, they came across a roadblock led by Osan Hadid Kamal and his child soldiers. Not wanting to kill the children, Bauer sped past them, and the soldiers fired at the truck and severely damaged it. Knowing they wouldn't make it to Garowe, Harper told Bauer they were heading to Burao instead to meet a man named Sullah. Harper met resistance from Sullah when she contacted him; she had to bribe Sullah with a small stash of diamonds so he would allow them to use his garage to defend themselves from the mercenaries. Harper also started to charge her satellite phone as it lost power, only to realize that Kamal's soldiers had found them. After being convinced by Bauer, Harper sneaked out of the garage and killed Kamal silently. After his soldiers ran away, Harper also noticed that the mercenaries had found them too. She returned to the garage and told Bauer to get prepared; both of them fortified the building and gathered all their weapons as the mercenaries attacked. Although Harper and Bauer were both injured, they managed to hold off the mercenaries long enough for Robert Burnett's SEAL team to arrive and eliminate the rest of them. With the mercenaries dead and the missiles secured, the SEAL team recovered the weapons and tended to Harper's injuries, whilst Bauer quietly sneaked away from the team. Just as everything seemed to be okay, Harper witnessed several men kidnapping Bauer and throwing him into a truck. Determined to rescue him, Harper ran away from the SEALs and stole a Citroën Xantia so she could chase after the assailants. As she chased the assailants' vehicle, Harper called Jiro Chu and asked him for satellite imagery on the truck. After figuring out that the assailants were heading for Hargeisa and that a team of Russians recently landed in the country, Harper deduced that the assailants planned on taking Bauer out of the country. Harper pressured Chu to keep the Russians' jet grounded, and he ended up sabotaging the plane's command systems. Harper found the Russians at the airport and watched as they took Bauer off the plane and drove into the center of town. She followed the Russians again to 10 Abdihasan Street and discovered that the Russians were hiding within a fortified safe house. Harper ordered Chu to send a strike team to the house, but Chu's superiors discovered what he was doing and shut down his satellite feed and denied his request regarding the strike team. Chu told Harper to head to 29 Wadada Cali Banfas so she could gather weapons at an ASIS safe house before telling her she was on her own. As soon as she gathered all her weapons and ammo, Harper headed straight for the safe house. She set a few explosives, sabotaged the Russians Hummer, and they assaulted the building. During the shootout, Harper killed two of the operatives before Bauer escaped. With Bauer's help, the duo managed to subdue and kill the last operative, only for the Hargeisa Police to arrive. Harper and Bauer acquired a new vehicle and headed back to the airport, where they stole a jet and flew out of town. Harper took Bauer to Djibouti, where she gave him a new passport and some cash so he could disappear once again. After they landed, Harper had Saladin al-Hazred drive her and Bauer to the pier so Bauer could board the [[MV Palawan|MV Palawan]]. Harper said her goodbyes to Bauer and watched as he got on the ship headed for Cape Town. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Rogue characters Category:Living characters